everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora Neva
Aurora Neva is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Snow Queen story as the next Snow Queen. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side. While she does want to be the next Queen of Ice and Snow, she is also nervous about becoming the next Snow Queen. Originally from the icy north, Aurora transfers to Ever After High as a second year. Character Personality Aurora is seen as a quiet and distant girl. Back in the Icy North, many people avoided her because of her Mother. Everyone thought she was cold hearted and heartless, but in reality, Aurora is just someone looking for a friend. Because of her lack of friends, Aurora isn’t that get at getting to know new people. But, At a young age, Aurora was taught how to rule a queendom and always attended her mother’s meetings. She was also told how to keep her magic down, since hers a little out of control, especially when her temper flares up. She was also taught that everyone has their own destiny and what they want to do with it. Though she is on the royal side, Aurora and her mother have come to an agreement that until she is of age, she is free to do what she wishes before she is to take over as the Snow Queen. Unlike most princesses who take a tremendous amount of time in getting ready, Aurora doesn’t take very long. She has three things in mind when getting ready: must have light blue and purple, always wear her crown and her cape. She never goes anywhere without her cape, which was made by her family’s Royal seamstress when she was a baby. Even under her quiet and distant personality, Aurora also has a temper to be reckoned with. While it takes a while to get her temper up, her ice magic is directly powered by her temper. In other words, the more anger she is, the more power she lets out, which can be very dangerous, since she has very little control of her ice magic. Appearance Aurora is a petite girl with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair with a single streak of purple. It is offend held up in a French Braid kept behind her back and her bangs sweep in front of her eyes. Fairy Tale : Main article: The Snow Queen '' Relationships Family Aurora as a good relationship with her mother, who knows her daughter wants to be the next Snow Queen, yet also wants to follow her own path. Friends Pets During her childhood, Aurora went to her kingdom’s version of the Enchanted Forest, the Frost Forest, where she gained her companion, Glacia the Snow Ferret. Glacia is very affectionate to Aurora and loves to curl around her neck. Glacia is very tame and actually will only obey Aurora’s orders. When Aurora went to school in the Icy North, Glacia followed Aurora to school and began to stay with her. Nothing the teachers did could get Glacia to remain at the palace, so Glacia stayed with Aurora. Romantic Interests Due to her secret career, Aurora has little time for romance. But she does hope to find her Prince Charming in the near future. Outfits Class Schedule *'1st Period:' Kingdom Management *'2nd Period:' Magicology *'3rd Period:' Che-myth-stry *'4th Period:' Geogrefairy *'5th Period:' Grimmnastics *'6th Period:''' Princessology Trivia *Her birthday is on December 31th. Gallery Aurora_Nova_Design_by_Jade.jpg|Aurora drawn by Jade-the-Tiger aurora_neva_sheet_by_galaxy_of_stars-d95s8ri.png|Aurora's Profile Page Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Hans Christian Andersen